Matchmaker - Wonkyu -
by shin sung ah
Summary: Cho kyuhyun,kau masih singlekan? Warning : Gs


Shin sung ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kyunie..."

"Eum?" Jawabku yang masih asyik memakan cake yang sangat enak nan lezat,sangat lembut saat berada di dalam mulutku ini. Hmm, mashita.

"Kau masih single kan?"

"Uhuk!" Dengan cantiknya aku tersedak. Tangan kananku langsung meraih gelas berisi air mineral dan meneguknya dengan rakus. "Mwo-ya!"

"Iya, kau masih single kan?"

"Yak! Lee hyukjae! Kau menyindirku eoh? Kau kan sudah tahu, aku ini masih single. Untuk apa sih kau bertanya-tanya lagi. Ckk, pertanyaan bodoh"gerutuku kesal

"Apa sih. Kau lagi PMS ya? Kok sensitive sekali? Aku kan hanya bertanya padamu. Kau masih single apa sudah punya pasangan?"

"Yak! Kau ini kan mengerti aku. Aku selalu bercerita apa saja tentangku padamu dan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih. Tentu saja dirimu orang yang pertama kali aku beritahu"

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah? Sudahlah. Aku tidak jadi. Lupakan saja apa yang kutanyakan" dumel hyukjae. Dia memakan cake dengan ganas.

"Ckk, sekarang siapa nih yang sensitive. Arasso, mianhae. Kau mau bilang apa. Aku memang masih single. Lalu kenapa?"

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum 3 jari dengan sok imut. Ckk,persis monyet saja. "Kamu mau aku kenalkan ke seorang namja tidak?"

Namja? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat "oh, terima kasih aku tak mau. Aku tak suka dikenalkan seperti itu"

"Wae? Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pernah di kenalkan pada namja oleh wookie. Dan hasilnya,2 bulan berjalan aku langsung bosan dan mendiamkannya. Karna namja itu terlalu berlebihan dan sangat agresif. Aku tidak suka itu. Benci malah" aku bergidik saat mengingat bagaimana berlebihannya namja itu.

"Ish, ini beda Cho Kyuhyun. Namja ini sepupunya kakak iparku"

Kakak iparnya hyukjae? "Kim young woon maksudmu?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya,"oh. Kemarin aku berbincang dengan young woon oppa dan dia bercerita tentang sepupunya itu. Sepupunya yang tak ada minat sama sekali menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja. Tapi, dianya selalu di desak untuk cepat-cepat menikah karna usianya hampir berkepala 3 oleh orang tuanya"

"Okey, terus?" Jujur saja aku tidak minat sama sekali. Aku hanya mendengarkan, paling sebentar lagi aku akan lupa. Hahaha,jahat sekali kau cho kyuhyun.

"Kedua orang tuanya ingin nanti menantunya keturunan orang mokpo. Saat young woon oppa bilang begitu, aku langsung saja teringat dirimu. Orangtuamu kan lahir dan besar di mokpo, meski kau sendriri lahir di seoul. Yah, setidaknya kau ini keturunan orang mokpo kan"

"Geure? Aku sama sekali tak minat lho hyukie-ya"

"Yaudah, dengerin aku dulu"

Dengan sangat berat hati aku mendengarkan.

"Namja ini sama seperti young woon oppa. Manager keuangan di hyundai"

Mataku langsung melebar. Manager keuangan? Wuah, aku berminat kalau seperti itu. Hahaha. "Lalu keluarganya?" Tanyaku semangat.

"Dia dari keluarga terpandang. Meski namja itu sering mengatakan kalau dia tak kaya, tapi yang kaya itu ayahnya. Tetap sajakan. Dia akan jadi ahli waris kekayaan appanya kelak. Apalagi dia anak tunggal"

Minatku langsung naik 2 tingkat.

"Ah, dan jangan lupa mobilnya. Dia mempunyai audy r8"

Audy r8? Wow. Mau sekali diriku menaikinya. Hahaha.

Katakan saja diriku ini matre. Tertarik dengan jabatan, keluarganya yang terpandang dan kaya, lalu mobil audynya. Tentu saja aku langsung merubah pendapatku yang tadinya menolak dan langsung ingin sekali. Jaman sekarang jadi yeoja matre itu wajar. Kalau tidak matre, mana bisa terus bertahan hidup. Iyakan? Benar tidak?

"Nah, bagaimana kyunie-ya? Kau tertarik tidak?"

Dengan mempertahan harga diriku, karna awalnya aku sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Aku berpura-pura tak terlalu minat,"eum, bagaimana ya hyukie-ya. Aku fikirkan dulu deh dirumah"

.  
.

.

.  
Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Membayangkan tentang namja yang di ceritakan hyukjae, sepupu dari kakak iparnya itu.

Aku membayangkan. Namja yang memakai jas terlihat sangat eksklusif, di dampingi kedua namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat berwibawa dengan pakaian mahal dan di belakang mereka membumbung tinggi istana megah dan mobil-mobil mewah. Wuah, andai aku berada di samping namja muda itu. Wuah,pasti bahagianya diriku.

Oh, eomma! Anak gadismu ini ingin sekali seperti itu. Fighthing! Eomma doakan anak gadismu ini, agar dapat menggaet namja itu!  
.

.

.  
To : hyukjae

Hyukie-ya, soal tawaran tentang namja sepupunya kakak ipar itu. Aku akan mencoba berhubungan dengannya"

.

.

Hahaha, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menulis pesan itu. Mwo-ya? Mencoba? Ckk, dasar kau cho kyuhyun. Padahal kau ngarep sekali akan namja itu.  
.

.

From : hyukjae

"Jinjja? Kau yakin? Arraso aku akan mengaturnya untuk uri chingu"  
.

.

Aku menelentangkan kedua lenganku diatas tempat tidur. Dan tersenyum. Aniya, menyeringai. Kau harus berhasil cho kyuhyun!

Ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk

.

From : hyukjae

"Ah, aku lupa bilang. Nama namja sepupunya siwon oppa. Namanya, choi siwon"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
